


Redefining Weird

by devilswreckedchewtoy (AmberFyre)



Series: Waiting For a Star to Fall [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, RP verse fic, Season 09 AU, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberFyre/pseuds/devilswreckedchewtoy
Summary: Sam had spent his life dealing with 'weird' crap, but his relationship with Zeke and Ben wasn't one of them. No matter what anyone else thought.





	Redefining Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for implumem and wolfofthe141-archive as a Giveaway Fic.
> 
> This was the fourth chronological fic (but first written) following Sam Winchester, Ezekiel and Ben White (an OC) for an RP verse on tumblr circa 2014. It was based on my Angel Wings verse. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. As per usual, I own nothing but the story. Originally posted on tumblr.

Sam was going to have to redefine his definition of weird. 

He looked from his laptop to the two people sharing the room.  And found himself half-smiling.  Zeke and Ben were sitting on the bed staring at the TV.  Zeke was leaning against Ben, though her attention was more on the TV than anything.  She seemed fascinated with whatever was playing and Sam tuned in long enough to gather it was some random game show.  Late night TV was crap at the best of times.  He could pick out an announcer's voice, but without actually getting up to look, he wasn’t sure what it was that was going on.  Zeke was focused on it as though she’d be tested on the results later.

Did he mention she was an angel?

Cas was the only angel Sam had spent time with for any period of time willingly (okay maybe that thought need some adjusting because there was Aeren and Kushiel but that was another line of thought completely) and while a certain fascination for certain human things seemed to be common between Cas and Zeke, the list of similarities wasn’t very long.

Ben was watching the TV, but Sam could tell he wasn’t really paying that much attention to it.  It was likely he was only watching because Zeke had shown an interest.  His eyes frequently left the TV to gaze at Zeke, and there was something in his eyes that very few got to see.  His usual scowl was missing, replaced by a smile that was half-puzzled and half wistful, but completely sincere and more honest than most smiles he gave people.  Which were few and in between.  Surly was a good word to sum Ben up.  But he was a good man.  Tragic history it was true, and he had almost as many issues as Sam himself, but he was a good man nonetheless and Sam and Zeke spent a lot of time trying to reinforce that.

He was also Sam’s mirror image.

Like enough to be mistaken for twins when they were out together, the perpetual scowl and the prominent scar were the two things that immediately set them apart.  He wasn’t the easiest person to be around if he didn’t know you, it wasn’t that he was _unfriendly_ exactly.  Just… untrusting.  And not terribly fond of people in general.  Except kids.  He was damn good with kids.

When working cases, most of the time he or Zeke handled talking to witnesses, and he was definitely the one to handle talking to the various officials.  Ben, however, seemed to do better if a young kid was involved.  He wasn’t sure what it was, but while he could soothe kids well enough, Ben could get them to talk even when they wouldn’t talk to anyone else.  Kids trusted him.

Sam and Zeke would often use that point when trying to get him to believe he wasn’t a bad guy.

They’d crossed paths on a case, and it had been all kinds of awkward when they’d finally met face to face.  Ben and Sam looked like mirror images, Zeke was an angel, and Sam was a Winchester… as well as an angel.  Which still made his head hurt, even if he had managed to mostly sort it out in his head.

He wasn’t sure whether or not to thank Gadreel or curse him more.

To be fair, Gadreel didn’t really have anything to do with Sam’s angel status.  His departure was just the finally straw that broke the wall that had been worn to tissue paper thickness after the Trials had done their work on him.  The past life and memories that got spilled out (reminiscent in ways to how it had felt after the wall had fallen and he’d gotten his memories of the Cage back) were all his own.

He was still debating whether it was good or bad or just _was_.

At any rate they’d joined forces to solve the case, and then decided to keep working together.  Dean was off doing whatever it was he was doing, believing he was toxic to anyone close to him, and Sam was still pissed off enough and hurt enough to leave him to his own devices.  But hunting on his own had always sucked.  He preferred to have someone to watch his back, and after what went down on that case, Sam at least knew both Ben and Zeke were capable for it.

The trio had actually ended up meshing fairly well, despite the differences in personality.  Or maybe it was because of them.  Sam wasn’t even sure.  He just knew that they made a good team.

He hadn’t been looking for anything more than that.  He honestly hadn’t.

Ben and Zeke already had a sort of thing between them and Sam had spent more time trying to keep out of the way of it than anything.  The last thing he’d been looking to do was develop feelings for either one of them.  He and relationships didn’t have a good history and he was tired of trying and failing.

It took a near fatal injury for Sam to really look at what he had been so firmly and insistently ignoring.  And another couple of weeks of awkwardness before any of them managed to bring it up.  But it had come up, and they had talked about it.

Ben glanced up from Zeke’s avid fascination with the game show to catch Sam’s eyes on them.  Their gazes held for a second or two before Ben quirked an eyebrow, glanced down at Zeke and back up and then grinned.  It was small but real and it lit his hazel eyes, lifting some of the weight he seemed to carry.

Something he and Sam shared, though for vastly different reasons.

Sam’s own smile widened in humor.  Zeke’s fascination with things on TV was something that Ben and Sam would both tease her about.  Sam had taken shameless advantage of that fascination to introduce her to some of his favorite movies, if only because the conversations spawned from such were so very different than any he had with any other human who’d watched the same movie.

Ben called him a geek.  He didn’t deny it.

The look in Ben’s eyes changed, going from humor to questioning.  He glanced down and back up, wistfulness back in those hazel depths.  Something in his posture or maybe his breathing changed an Zeke glanced away from the TV to look up at his face, then follow his gaze over to where Sam was sitting and she smiled softly, shifting and tugging Ben with her to make more room on the bed before glancing back at Sam.

Two angels and one ex-military sniper turned hunter.  Feeling their way through a polyamorous relationship none of them had been looking for but had gotten the jump on them anyway.

Sam huffed a soft laugh and joined them on the bed.

Yeah, he needed to find a new definition for weird.  Because this?  No matter how it might sound to anyone else… this wasn’t weird at all.

This was about as normal and real as it got.


End file.
